Jinx the Chartreux Alley Cat
by GravitationZERO-001
Summary: For the last eight years New York has been under the thievery of a suspicious cat person, who only appears at night. Reported robberies from thrift store owners and small grocery market owners have alerted the police of this person... what will the turtles do?
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hey! This is my first TMNT fanfiction... so bare with me k? Anyway, the characters might be a tad bit OCC. ENJOY!**

**Oh, and I don't own anything besides my characters and ideas! Reviews and advice will be read and thought through!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Cat Thief

"For the last eight years New York has been under the thievery of a suspicious cat person. Who is said to only come out at night. This thief is known only to steal clothes, though rarely, and food, which is done five times a month." A blonde news reporter said.

"… Cat person?" Leo said thoughtfully as he watched the news coast go on.

"At first the owners of the robbed stores reported the crimes done without hesitation, but only recently there have been less and less phone calls reporting stolen goods from the normal hit places of the thief. Strangely on the third day after the robbery has been committed there is the money amount needed for the goods stolen resting on the chasher's counter, and there is always a small note." The reporter continued, "An apology written neatly in clear cursive."

Staring at the TV intently, Leo slowly rewinds the video and played in slow motion. In the small box at the upper left corner, showing the crime in action, there appeared a small shadow of what seemed to be a normal person. If one was to ignore the cat ears and tail, not to mention the flexibility and the cautiousness that the thief protruded. The video fast forwarded to the thief appearing the next night only to leave the money required for the goods he or she had stolen the previous night.

"Officials are torn between catching the thief or not, some say that perhaps it is not a threat. Especially considering that the cat person has not harmed anyone, nor has it appeared in day time. Others say that it might be preparing to attack something bigger." The reporter lady said as she walked to a random civilian who had been listening.

She asked the person what they thought of the thieving cat, and if it should be captured or not.

"Well, I think that it isn't particularly dangerous… or something. I mean, it looks to me like that… whatever it is, is just trying to, well you know, survive and stuff like that." Person said.

"Would your opinion change if this thief were to hurt an innocent civilian like yourself?" reporter lady asked.

"Ah… I guess, but I don't really think that it would hurt anybody intentionally. Unless, of course, someone was to provoke it… like the video shows that it looks like some kind of animal?" person stated.

"Right." Reporter responded.

"So that would mean that it rather run than fight. Unless someone was to, you know, attack it." person said.

"I see your point, thank you for your insight." Reporter said, "What about you miss?"

The next person she asked seemed to be a little more close-minded than the person before her. Saying that a thief is a thief and it doesn't matter if he or she leaves the money the next day, the thief had committed two crimes; breaking and entering and stealing. Leo nodding in agreement with the girl's answer, but a tad of him agreed with the person before.

"Thank you for your insight." The reporter said, but it seemed as though she didn't agree, "Now we'll show you a clip of the resent robbery."

The clip was pulled into full screen and was dated for last night. It was fast forwarding through the day until it stopped at 7:59pm, when the last employee was closing up shop. Fifteen minutes passed by, and still nothing out of the ordinary could be seen. At 8:20pm is when nothing out of the ordinary happening turned into something out of the ordinary happening. The figure of the thief appeared from the high window between the soda machine and chip rack. Thief gracefully fell to its feet, bending at the knees for a soft and silent landing.

One thing Leo noticed right away was that the thief wasn't wearing any shoes, and it had somewhat normal looking human feet. Would have been considered normal feet if it weren't for the **_four_** tiny cat like toes. Then the hands looked a lot like the hands of a small toddler's, except for the fact that they looked pre-teen sized. Small hands, but somewhat longish fingers, just more cat like. For the time being that was all that the viewers could see.

After looking left and right for any security guards, which there were none, the thief slowly stood to its full height. From what Leo could see he or she was about the same height as April, maybe a tad bit taller.

It walked over to the soda machine and sniffed at it. Apparently the thief didn't like soda; a low hissing was heard from the TV. Walking away from the machine the thief slowly approached the fridge that contend one percent fat free milk and pulled out a half carton of the product. Before it moved away, the thief could be seen bending low to the price tag. Once it was done checking the price, it moved to the canned foods where it picked up two cans of watered tuna. Again the thief checked the price.

"Leo what the heck ya watching, some boring crime video?" Raphael asked.

"Something like that, though it isn't really… well, I guess it kinda is." Leo replied keeping his gaze on the TV.

"What's it about, anything good?" the red masked ninja asked plopping down on the sofa.

"Apparently it's about a cat person who steals things at night five times a month." Leo said.

"Whoa whoa, wait, a cat person… is it another mutant?" Raph asked, "Or just a norm playing dress up?"

"To be honest I'm not really sure, he or she hasn't looked up yet… though the ears and tail move." Leo stated.

"Could be mechanical." He replied scoffing.

Deciding not to answer, the blue masked ninja watched the rest of the video as the thief took a plastic bag and carefully placed its merchandise inside. However before it left, it decided to walk towards the camera. Looking at whatever was in front of it before the thief picked it up and allowed the viewers to see that it was a box of catnip. The clip paused.

"This store does not sell catnip, we have confirmation that the store owner had left it on the shelf under the camera in hopes that the thief would appear and take it. And it seems to have worked; however, the story owner stated that he did not do it for the purpose of catching or baiting the thief. Rather to give it as a gift. Is that right Mr. Wilson?" reporter asked.

"That's right, she's stolen a lot of the merchandise in my shop… she paid for it later though." Shop owner stated.

"She?" the lady asked.

"Yes, there have been some occasions when I was able to catch a small glance before she left." he said.

"Why didn't you call the police?" she asked.

"No point, by the time they would have arrived she would have been long gone." Wilson replied, "And besides, she pays for it later."

"You're a kind man to leave her a gift then." she said, "Now let's get back to that video."

The clip pulled to a full screen and continued playing, the thief continued to look at the catnip then it picked up a piece of paper. It, she read it out loud.

"A thank you gift for paying for what you have stolen; for you Little Lady… enjoy."

Purring could be heard following after she finished reading. Tucking the note into the pocket of the shorts she was wearing, the cat girl slowly looked up to the camera and smiled wide. Cat teeth and beautiful bi colored eyes were shown; a steel blue and onyx.

"Thank you very much Mr. Shop owner. Until my pay day." She said winking and walking to her exit after putting the gift in her shopping bag.

Rewinding, Leo paused where she stared into the camera and smiled. Leaving the TV on the ninja leader stood and walked out of the living room, heading for the Dojo.

"Hey, don't just leave the TV on!" Raph yelled after him.

Huffing he made his way to the television and stopped once he saw the cat girl, Raph ended up staring at the TV for a full five minutes before Michelangelo came bursting in. He rapidly turned it off.

"Raph, hey, why are you blushing so much?" Mickey asked poking him on the cheek.

"I ain't blushing, get off!" he shouted whacking his younger brother's hand away, "Go bother Donnie or something…"

"Yeah sure, you're totally blushing!" the orange masked ninja said running away before Raphael could do anything.

"Imma kill him… I ain't blushing." He stated to himself.

Arriving at the Dojo, Leo bowed and waited for his sensei to acknowledge him.

"What is troubling you my son?" Splinter asked.

"Sensei, I was watching the news when something interesting caught my attention." Leo said rising from his bowed position.

"Is what was on the news troubling you?" Sensei asked.

"Yes. There's another mutant, she is stealing." Leo stated, "But on the following night she returns and leaves money."

"I see. What do you wish to do about it?" the human sized rat asked.

"I'm… I'm not sure, Sensei. She isn't hurting anyone, she pays the following day…" he says sounding confused.

"But…" Splinter offers.

"But she does committee one crime; breaking and entering." Leo states looking up to his adopted father.

"Do you wish to pursue her for that crime?" Splinter asks, "Is it a worthy reason to call her a thief?"

"I'm not sure, but… could we let just meet her and then decide?" Leo asks in return.

"Hai." He approves.

"Thank you Sensei." Leo says as he bows.

"You're welcome my son." Splinter replied placing a three fingered hand on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Okay! So say hello to chapter 2, I'm glad people like the story so far.**

**I do not own TMNT, just Jinx and maybe future charas.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Alley Cat

It was near the closing time of the small market that the cat had stolen from the previous night when Leo gathered his brothers.

"Listen up guys, yesterday I was watching the news. It revealed another mutant." He said.

"Is it dangerous?" Donatello asked looking up from his T-phone.

"No, well, I'm not entirely sure if she is or not." Leo stated rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's a she?" Mickey asked.

"From what I saw last night, yes…" Leo clarified.

"… What ya got planned Leo?" Raph, who had been quiet, asked.

"Don't know I'm kinda clueless on this one." He replied shrugging.

"So we're just going out there to, what, meet her?" Donnie asked.

"Pretty much..." The leader said, turning to the lair's exit.

Ending the discussion, the three brothers watched as Leonardo walked off. Raphael followed first.

Meanwhile at the market:

It was time for the shop to close, and the last employee was locking up. On the roof of the neighboring building was a dark silhouette of a person, that had cat ears and a tail that was moving from side to side. Once the person left, the cat waited a while before jumping down from her perch. Only to safely land on the market roof, breathing out she slowly moved to the far side of the roof. Gripping the edge she planted her feet against a window before the cat bent down and pushed her long cat nail into the key slot, only to find it already opened. Smiling, she pushed herself off and double kicked the glass at the bottom. The window opened without complaint.

"You know me well Mr. Shop owner." The cat said slipping through the window.

Dropping to the shop floor, she rose and walked over to the cash register. Standing at the table, the thief pulled out twenty-five dollars and set it on the counter. Grabbing a pen and a sticky note that was resting innocently near the register's computer, the thief carefully wrote one word.

"Sorry"

Placing the pen back she stuck the note on top of the money, and then turned to the window. Before she left, the cat turned to face the camera that had been watching her and smiled.

Jumping out the window and closing it properly after, the cat turned to head home.

"Darn it, it's already 8:20pm." Leo exclaimed.

"Um did we miss something?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, the cat mutant… this is her usual time to break into a store." He replied.

"Do ya even know which store it is?" Raph asked jumping down from the water tower.

"Yes, Raph, I know which store it is." Leo said frustrated.

"I'm just askin' Leo, no need ta get your shell in a twist..." The red ninja scoffed.

Shaking his head, Leo jumped to the next building. Sighing, the others followed. Five minutes later they reached the store that the thief was supposedly suppose to be in. Surprisingly they actually got there just in time to see the mysterious mutant exit and close the shop window. Locking the window with her nail…

"That her Leo?" Mickey asked staring at the strange cat girl as she jumped to get on the roof.

"Yup, that's her…" he replied in awe watching her walk to the far right.

"So, we found her. What are we gonna do?" Raph asked looking at the girl too.

"… Wait and see where she goes." Leo offered.

"She's not planning on jumping that is she?" Donnie asked bewildered, and slightly worried.

The four turtles watched as, what Donnie had asked, happened.

Slowly bending to a starting position, much like a marathon runner, the cat breathed in and out before opening her determined filled eyes. Jetting off, she dashed to the left edge of the roof and once she got there pushed off. The huntress's prey, the fire escape on the building next door to the shop, and she captured it perfectly. It was done gracefully and without hesitation.

"It seems to get easier every time." She said smiling wide.

Dropping herself onto the platform beneath her, she climbed the stairs. The cat thief wasn't aware that there were four pairs of eyes watching her every move.

"She… she made it." Donnie said amazed.

All of them stared at the cat as she made her way to, what they hoped would be, her home.

"Alright, let's go." Leo ordered, jumping to the ground.

The others follow soon after, with the exception of Raph's five second delay. Running to the building where the cat was, they climbed up to the fire escape, and once on the roof the turtles discover that it was flat; nothing on it. Looking around they failed to see anything that would hint that the cat had gone that way. Donnie suggested they split up to cover more ground, Leo agreed reluctantly.

"Raph, you'll go west. Mickey and Donnie, you two go south." Leo ordered, "I'll go north."

"Everyone got their T-phones?" the purple masked ninja asked.

Once they all nodded, the ninjas separated.

Turning to the west Raph quickly jumped to the next building after checking that the alley below him was empty of the cat girl. Grumbling, the hot tempered ninja failed to realize that he was being watched. In the shadows, between an exit and what appeared to be a water tower, were a set of bi colored eyes.

They carefully watched the human sized turtle as it grumbled to itself and paced around. When the strange creature walked closer, the bi colored eyes narrowed. It was a shame that the creature didn't stay away from the water tower.

Before Raphael could react to the force that knocked him on his back, the male turtle found his arms pinned down. Looking to the thing that had caught him off guard, Raph breathed in sharply. There straddling him, and pinning his arms down, was none other than the one he and his brothers were looking for; too bad he couldn't reach his T-phone.

…

Leo was going all crazy with finding this mutant cat chick. I saw her too, on the TV and yeah I gotta admit that she's pretty good looking. I don't think that's a reason to go all hay wire on us, but whatever.

So here we are, on the hunt for some mutant cat chick. Normally I wouldn't mind if we went out hunting for mutants, unless they're bugs… or in this case a chick that I can't hit unless Leo says that she's a threat. In other words, I'm wasting my time. I mean she was cool when she jumped to the next building, really eye catching. And, no I did not stare in wonder.

Then she up and disappeared; now we're forced to split up and look for her, if we can find her at all.

Leo and his high mighty leadership, really ticks me off sometimes. Well actually all the time. Split up and look for the cat girl he says, Raph go west he says. Damn he's so irritating. We're not gonna to find her in this big shell of a city; this chick could be half way across town by now. There's no point in hunting her down if we're just gonna talk and play nice. I don't play nice.

Right when I was ranting to myself and walking around is when I find that I'm pinned to the roof top, incapable of using my arms. Great, now I'm defenseless, I blame Leo completely. Though it's not his fault, but hey, he doesn't need to know I blame him when I get caught off guard. Right when I felt my temper rising is when I decide to mouth off to my attacker, well, that is until I saw her. Beautiful…

Holy shell, I just pulled a Donnie in my head!

It was kinda patronizing how she was just staring at me like that, all intense like she was trying to look into my soul or something. I'll have to admit, kinda hot. Two different colored eyes, a steely blue and an onyx, and true to the cat name; her eyes were glowing with that night vision thing.

Her body was humanoid, but she was covered in black fur. Her torso was white though, and there was a white filled circle surrounding her steely blue eye. Chick's thighs were nice, partly covered by faded out denim shorts. Then I just had to look at her chest.

Just perfect, no really, perfect size. Not too big and not too small. Her cleavage was being covered by a tight, but comfy looking, tub top. It was my color; red.

"Why are you, and your friends, following me?" she asked.

Her voice was surprisingly soft.

"It's kinda what we do. You're a mutant; we're mutants… we go after mutants." I reply.

"You're like me, a humanoid animal." she said.

"Yeah, pretty much." I say.

She bends down, towards my face, and I believe this is where ya cue the blushing. Damn chick was very close; I think I can see the individual eyelashes and her whiskers.

"Are you here to hunt me?" she asks looking into my eyes, very intensely.

"Huh, don't know. Leader just said to look for ya." I reply trying my best to talk normally.

"If I let you go will you try to hurt me?" the cat asked tilting her head and leaning away from me a bit, still keeping me pinned.

"I won't, ya ain't given me a reason to." I say.

The girl stared at me for a minute more before she pushed off of me and landed a good six feet away. I stand up slowly. We stared at each other for a bit, she looked at me up and down. Probably sizing me up, such an untrusting little kitty cat.

"Do you mind if I call my brothers?" I asked.

"I suppose not, but if I feel threatened… I will run." she said.

"You wouldn't try to fight?" I questioned as I dialed Leo.

"Not if I can help it. I don't fight, unless I have to." she states.

"Fair enough, I guess." I reply, "Yo, Leo, I found her."

I watched her as she slowly approached me in a very, hot, predatory way. I was listening to what Leo was say when she started to stalk around me, have ta say, made me nervous.

"What? No! I did not attack her, Leo." I shouted into the phone, "Believe it or not, I can control myself!"

I hadn't realized that I looked away from her to stare at the phone, so that I could yell into it. Once I looked forward there she was, invading my space, though not that I minded or anything. She had this mischievous look in her eyes, reminded me of Mickey.

"Ah… so, um, what's your name kitty?" I asked.

"Jinx, and don't call me kitty." she replied, "What's yours, koopa?"

"Ha, very funny _kitty_, name's Raphael." I respond, "I normally go by Raph."

"I told you not to call me kitty, koopa." kitty says her black tail fluffing out.

"Awe is _kitty_ getting upset? Don't be mad _kitty_, Raph's here." I laugh; I honestly didn't mind her calling me "koopa".

Next thing is kitty tackles me to the floor, I'm still laughing as we roll around trying to get on top. I get her into a head lock, but she slips away grabbing hold of my hands and flipping me over her head. I was pinned down again before I could even get a chance to catch my breath. We were smiling until we hear a cough from in front of us, Leo and the others; fun's over.


End file.
